Pups Save the Corn Roast
Pups Save the Corn Roast Pups Save the Corn Maze | season = 2 | number = 10B | image = Pups_Save_the_Corn_Roast_HD.png | imagecaption = Title Card | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 6, 2015 February 13, 2015 20 February, 2015 |overall = 67 | writer = Amy Keating Rogers | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save a Talent Show | next = Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone}} "Pups Save the Corn Roast" ("Pups Save the Corn Maze" in the UK) is the 2nd half of the 10th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the US on January 6, 2015, in Canada on February 13, 2015, and in the UK on 20 February, 2015. Ryder and the Pups help Farmer Al prepare his annual Corn Roast, complete with a Corn Field Maze! Bettina accidentally tips over some hot BBQ coals onto the piles of corn that begin to pop, pop, POP into piles of POPCORN! The maze fills with popcorn and Chickaletta is inside! It'’s up to SPY CHASE to find her with his SPY DRONE, while Marshall hoses down those hot coals. Time to POP to it! As the episode begins, Rubble and Rocky are helping Farmer Al with harvesting his cornfield. However, they are actually creating a cornfield maze with the stalks they're harvesting, after which they then shuck the ears of corn out of their protective husks while on the stalks. When they finish, Rubble and Rocky are covered in dirt and husks, and Al allows them to clean up while he cooks up the corn for the corn roast, keeping Bettina nearby while he does it, and keeping her calm as she gets spooked by the popping kernels. At the Lookout, the other pups are decked out in cowboy hats and bandannas as they get ready for the corn roast. Skye is busy practicing on Pup Pup Boogie for the roast as well. Back at Al's farm, Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta arrive to the tasty smell of the roasting corn, but when a few popped kernels hit Bettina on her backside, she panics and stampedes, knocking over Al's grill and spilling hot coals onto the piles of ears of corn for the roast, threatening to overcook and burn them and turn his farm into an inferno! The Mayor quickly has Al call Ryder to warn him of the danger. Ryder is playing video games on his Pup Pad when he gets Al's call for help regarding saving the corn roast before it turns into a bonfire, and Ryder quickly summons the pups. Marshall gets a pumpkin stuck on his head, and when he crashes into the elevator, the pumpkin comes off, but lands on Rubble instead, leaving the rest of the pups to laugh as they head topside. Once topside, Ryder makes it clear they need to act fast before the coals have time to burn the corn to the point of combustion and selects Rubble and Marshall to help put the coals out and get the ears of corn to safety. Although Chase is decked out in his Super Spy gear, he is allowed to change back so the rest of the pups can attend the corn roast once things are over. The team deploys, and once at Al's, they get right to work, using the direction the popping corn kernels are coming from to locate the hot coals and extinguish them. While Marshall puts out the coals, the Mayor tells Ryder that she lost Chickaletta in the cornfield maze and needs to find her. Ryder contacts Chase and tells him they need him and his Super Spy equipment at Al's to find Chickaletta, and he deploys at once. Back at Al's, most of the ears have already popped their corn kernels, burying the last hot coal in a pile of popcorn. Rubble clears it away so Marshall can put out the final coal, and Chase arrives soon after to look for Chickaletta. Deploying his spy drone UAV to search the maze, he finds Chickaletta, but she scampers off behind several mounds of popcorn where the drone can't follow her, forcing Chase to go in himself to find her and escort her out of the maze and back to the Mayor. Although Chickaletta is safe, the corn roast is ruined since all the ears popped from the heat of the coals. Luckily, Ryder convinces Al to turn the corn roast into a popcorn festival instead, and the day is still saved. The episode ends as while Chase, Skye, and Zuma enjoy the maze with Alex, Julius, and Justina, Marshall and Rocky have a good laugh with Rubble when he lets out some juicy belches from the popcorn he ate, much to their amusement. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie (cameo) *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter *Farmer Al *Bettina *Precious' Owner (cameo) *Justina Goodway (cameo) *Julius Goodway (cameo) First Responders : Use his water cannon to put out the hot coals before they set anything ablaze. : Scoop up the corn ears/popcorn and move it away from the hot coals before they catch fire. Backup Responders : Try to find Chickaletta using his spy drone UAV, then with his heat-seeking goggles. ---- Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes with Chase on titlecard Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets called for backup Category:Episodes with Chickaletta on titlecard Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers